In the field of display technology, the application of liquid crystal display apparatuses is becoming more and more extensive. FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a liquid crystal display apparatus in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display apparatus may comprise a liquid crystal display panel 1 and a control circuit. The liquid crystal display panel 1 may comprise a color film substrate 11 and an array substrate 12 that may each comprise a base substrate. The control circuit may comprise a plurality of circuit modules, which may be a power module 21, a system module 22, a timing control module 23 or the like. The power module 21, the system module 22 and the timing control module 23 are disposed on three printed circuit boards (PCBs) respectively. The power module 21 and the system module 22 are each connected with the timing control module 23 via copper wires 24, and the timing control module 23 is connected with the liquid crystal display panel 1 via a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 25, thereby achieving electrical control of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
However, the following technical problems exist in the above technical solution in the prior art.
1) The circuit module disposed on the PCB has too many pins, which often causes a problem of short circuit during the process of soldering, and thus the product yield may be lowered.
2) The material of the base substrate in the liquid crystal display panel is different from the material of the carrier (i.e., PCB) of the circuit modules in the control circuit, and the base substrate is generally produced by a manufactory different from the manufactory that produces the PCB, therefore the product manufacturing cycle may be long.
3) The thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus is increased because the PCB has a large thickness and needs to be disposed on the back side of the liquid crystal display panel 1.
4) Various circuit modules (for example, power module 21, system module 22, timing control module 23, or the like) are needed to be disposed on their respective PCBs, resulting in a large space occupied by the circuit modules, low integration level, high circuit impedance, long path length and slow operation.